


London Calling

by KestrelShrike



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mass Effect 3, One Shot, Post ME3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/pseuds/KestrelShrike
Summary: I worked my ass off to get the ending in ME3 where Shepard lives, and then I wasn't rewarded with Shepard and Garrus reuniting. So here's a very short one shot of them meeting again, and not just at a bar in heaven.





	

“Normandy, this is Captain McIlvanney, Earth Alliance. Do you read?” A crackle into the stillness of the jungle. 

“Normandy. Anyone there?” Another crackle, but this time someone can hear it, coming from over a ridge. A flare lights red against the blue sky. 

“Captain McIlvanney, this is Joker, pilot of the Normandy. We read you.” Exhausted from the effort of cutting through the jungle, hoping for rescue, filled with sorrow and loss. He’s never felt the ache in his body so keenly as now. 

“We found Shepard. She’s alive.” 

**** 

In waking there was pain. One hand clutches something- sheets, her mind said. You’re on sheets, not on rubble. The other flexes out and then gently, reflexively, grasps something familiar. Three fingers, larger than her own, and intertwining with them felt so natural, almost instinctive. 

“Where?” She tries to say, but it comes out as a slur, more like ‘wurr.’ 

“That’s my girl. Eloquent as always.” Garrus’ voice is so familiar to her, slowing down her racing heart. It’s the first thing she hears, until she notices the gentle beeping disturbing a hush that is otherwise sterile. 

He sounds pleased to see her, but more than that, relieved. As her eyes slowly focus, she can see concern written into his mandibles and into his eyes; Turian facial expressions can be difficult to read at the best of times, but it’s a face she’s gotten to know intimately, through friendship and later love, and she knows the little microgestures that always tell so much more than he’s willing to say out loud. 

She tries to smile at Garrus, to let him know that everything is okay even though it’s clear everything isn’t. It didn’t seem possible for a body to be in so much pain, and she’s so tired of pain, and still not sure what happened. The Reapers, the Catalyst… It’s all a dim blur. Smiling hurts worst of all though, causing her to wince and take her free hand up, touching a mass of bandages and scars. 

“More than you,” she finally manages to choke out. “Might have to… fend off Wrex now.” This time when Garrus smiles, it’s real, and his grasp on her hand tightens for a moment, a single pulse of reassurance. 

There are questions though, and she’s never been good at simply lying back and recovering. “How long?” It’s getting easier to talk now, though her mouth is dry, worse than every wine-induced hangover she’s ever had. 

As if he knows (and maybe he does,) Garrus releases her hand to give her a cup, helps her raise it to her lips and take first one slow sip, and then another. “Months. It took us a while to get here. You caused your usual chaos on the galaxy.” Months? She’s been asleep that long? Her body feels older, but that could just be the injuries. 

“Can finally show you home. Didn’t mean it to be like this though.” Earth was a mess- Shepard knew this, but at that moment, it felt like maybe there was some hope for the future yet.


End file.
